Vane compressors generally include a stationary or fixed cylinder with a slot for a reciprocating vane. An orbiting cylinder is positioned within the fixed cylinder, and the reciprocating vane (e.g., with a vane spring) is inserted into the vane slot on the outer fixed cylinder, with one end maintaining contact with the smaller orbiting cylinder. The vane provides a barrier between high and low pressure regions within a cylinder cavity formed between the stationary or fixed cylinder and the orbiting cylinder.